Creeping Menace...Tsukishima's Ability!
|image = |kanji = 忍び寄る脅威…月島の能力！ |romaji = Shinobiyoru kyoui...Tsukishima no nōryoku! |episodenumber = 357 |chapters = Chapter 452 |arc = The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc |previousepisode = Foe or Friend?! Ginjō's Unseen Heart! |nextepisode = Clash?! Xcution Attacks Ginjō |japair = January 24, 2012 |engair = August 24, 2014 |opening = Harukaze |ending = MASK }} is the three hundred and fifty-seventh episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo trains with his Fullbring. Chad and Orihime investigate Tsukishima and engage in battle. Summary Orihime wakes up from an alarm in a room created for her by Yukio. She gets up and goes through her morning routine. Outside of the room Ichigo is sweating heavily from the push-ups Ginjō is making him do, and flips over and breathes in exhaustion. Ginjō asks him if he's tired already. Ichigo complains that he has done so many push-ups. Ginjō tells him to stop whining and has him do another set of one hundred push-ups to match his name. Ichigo replies that he doesn't like puns like those (Ichigo's name has the numbers one and five in it). Ginjō claims that it's a lie, since he has seen him wear his shirt with the number fifteen on it. Orihime looks out the window of the room and notes that Ichigo is working hard. Riruka knocks on the door of Orihime's room and lets herself in before Orihime can answer. She puts Orihime's breakfast, a hot dog, on the table. Orihime asks to eat together, but she declines. Back in Xcution's alternate hideout, Orihime and Chad thank Yukio for his help. Chad asks about Ichigo, but Orihime notifies him that he's not going to school since he has a few kinks to work out of his Fullbring. Orihime asks why he has suddenly decided to go back to school all of a sudden. He doesn't reply, but questions that if Tsukishima's goal was to prevent Ichigo's powers from reawakening, then why was it necessary to attack Ichigo's family and Orihime. He states that his true goal may be to force Ichigo to acquire his Fullbring. Neither he nor Orihime know why he would want to do that. Chad thinks that the answer to that question may lie in Tsukishima's powers. He asks Orihime if she has felt any different from when she was attacked by Tsukishima. She tells him that she finds herself thinking that Tsukishima is a good friend of hers and he often appears in her memories. Riruka enters the room that Orihime was in once again and is surprised to find her absent. She picks up a note that was lying on a plate. The note from Orihime thanks Riruka for breakfast and says that they should have donuts together some time. Yukio brings Ginjō out of the Game Space and asks how Ichigo's training is progressing. Ginjō informs him that Ichigo should be a Fullbringer by night. Yukio is worried that Tsukishima will sense Ichigo becoming one. Ginjō states that he might start making his move, Riruka demands to be let out of the Game Space. Once out, she recalls the various events involving Ichigo and Tsukishima and comments that he's already started making his move. He replies that since Ichigo's Fullbring is about to become complete that Tsukishima will attack seriously this time. He thinks that Tsukishima will isolate Ichigo by eliminating those who are trying to protect him. This would make the members of Xcution along with Chad and Orihime targets. Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro greet Orihime and Chad as they arrive at school. When Keigo inquires about Ichigo, Chad informs him that he's doing his best to get himself together. Tatsuki tells him that it's none of his business and they all get to class before they are late. Riruka is concerned about Chad and Orihime, but Ginjō explains that the best they can do is to protect Ichigo. Chad meets Orihime and informs her that Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo all have traces of contact with strong Reiatsu. He assumes that it is Tsukishima, even though they have no way of proving their theory. Orihime has a flashback of her out in the snow and Tsukishima holding an umbrella over her. Chad asks what's wrong, but she says that she's fine. Riruka goes to the school in search of Orihime and Chad, attracting a lot of attention. She imagines the Xcution members making fun of her for being worried about Orihime and Chad. She begins to make an excuse out loud. Tatsuki hears her and reluctantly tells her where they are. At Karakura General Hospital, Orihime finds out that Uryū isn't allowed to leave the hospital yet, but that he's been gone since noon. Orihime tries to call Uryū when Riruka runs into them. She discovers that they are trying to investigate Tsukishima. She tells them to stop and that Tsukishima kills Substitute Shinigami and even his friends. Orihime explains that she wants to help Ichigo and has another glimpse of a memory of Tsukishima. At the Onose River, Orihime still has no luck with calling Uryū. Chad suggests that they go back to Xcution. Chad has a flashback of being cut by Tsukishima and grabs his shoulder. Orihime asks what's wrong, but he says that it's nothing. Orihime has an idea: interrogating Shishigawara. The two of them arrive at the graffiti covered Miyashita High School. The students don't like them and Chad hits several of them. Riruka, who has been following them, wants them to avoid making a scene since it would attract Tsukishima's attention. Tsukishima then appears behind her, stating that she was correct. Chad and Orihime run from the high school to under some train tracks. Orihime asks Chad when they became friends with Tsukishima. Chad, taken off guard by the question asks what she it talking about. She thinks that they went to Soul Society with him. She then corrects herself, noticing that it's not right. She wonders what's wrong with her. Tsukishima's voice from the distance offers to tell her. He walks towards them, stating that Riruka said they were looking for him. A flash back is shown of Tsukishima stabbing Riruka through her back. Chad rushes towards Tsukishima and fires his El Directo, but Tsukishima evades it and takes to the top of a building and Chad pursues him. Tsukishima is amazed at how tremendously Chad's powers have increased in such a short time. Orihime uses her Shiten Kōshun to block Tsukishima from striking Chad from behind. Chad then has a flashback, but in the memory Ichigo is replaced by Tsukishima. Chad, shocked by the memory uses his La Muerte to send Tsukishima to the ground. Orihime uses Tsubaki, but she has a flashback of her making a snow bunny and Tsukishima holding an umbrella over her. Orihime's power deactivates and she screams and falls to the ground. Chad demands to know what Tsukishima did. He says it's the same as what he did to him. Chad then suffers the same fate. The two lie unconscious on the ground. Xcution Dictionary Ginjō congratulates Ichigo for almost completing his Fullbring, which left Ichigo dumbfounded. Riruka then shows a Fullbring doll that she made for the occasion. Giriko presents a carrying strap that goes together with the doll. Yukio then shows that he has made a character of him in his video console. Ichigo, surprised, thanks them. The Fullbringers then have a toast amongst themselves to celebrate the auspicious occasion. Riruka turns around and tells Ichigo to look happier since they had the celebration just for him, leaving Ichigo even more confused. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights Fullbring Training, Round 3 Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * * * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * (flashback) Fullbring used: * * Ichigo Kurosaki's unnamed Fullbring (flashback) * * * Navigation Category:Episodes